Sci-Mary's effort
This is how Sci-Mary's effort goes in The Rise of Protogirl. see a group of people getting their banners ready Sci-Mary Beth: Kermit! Miss Piggy! You guys need some help with those banners? Kermit: No thanks. We're good. Sci-Mary Beth: Oh, okay. Tommy Turnbull: Sci-Mary! Sci-Mary Beth: Coming. she goes to him, students mumble some things that make her uncomfortable Sci-Mary: What is it, Tommy? Tommy Turnbull: Take a look at the banner Matau made. Matau T. Monkey: her his banner Tada! What do you think? Sci-Mary Beth: It is... sniffs very sweet. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. I must've used cake frosting instead of paint. at the camera Like Pinkie Pie knows that. Bertram T. Monkey: Where is Robotboy for my master's sake? Sci-Mary Beth: I don't know, Bertram. Sci-Ryan: Me too, Sister. Maybe he must've flow off to find some girl I can't remember. Sunset Shimmer: Or maybe he has to fight someone. Matau T. Monkey: Either way, he would be here. Sci-Ryan is a CPA Shadowbolt after all. Yumi Yoshimura: Yeah, yeah, Matau, we get the picture. Matau T. Monkey: I know, Yumi. Go back to the van. Yumi Yoshimura: Okay. so Evil Ryan: Who invited that purple haired human anyway? Marceline: I did. Evil Anna: Someone did know that. Evil Ryan: Cut it out, Anna! Evil Anna: It's Evil Anna. Remember that. And watch. Sci-Mary Beth: Hey! Cut it out, you two! No need for that! Anna and Evil Ryan nod Tommy Turnbull: Marceline, have you seen Robotboy? Ryan checks his communicator and sees Robotboy Evil Ryan: I think he is coming. Marciline, you could get back to your home world. Marceline: Okay! I'll see ya guys later! And if there's any danger, just call me. Evil Anna: Sure. Tommy Turnbull: See ya, Marcy! leaves Evil Ryan: Okay. Now, she's back home. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope this musical showcase will be amazing since the Friendship Games. students glare at Sci-Mary and she hides behind Ryan. Sometime later Sci-Mary Beth: I won't be able to let that down like Ryan. Sci-Ryan: You and Twilight was bad at the Friendship Games. Ryan F-Freeman: Like me, you transformed into a demon obsessed with magic. Gus Turner: And try to open portals to Equestria to understand all the magic. At least what Meg said. Meg Griffin: I heard that! Ryan F-Freeman: Easy, Meg. Look on the bright side. That thing brings us closer then before. Meg Matau T. Monkey: You said it, Master Ryan. Let my band sing a song. Darksteel (EG): One, two, three, four. song Better then Ever starts playing Matau and the Skylanders: There was a time we were apart~ But that's behind us now~ See how we've made a brand new start~ And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh~ And when you walk these halls~ You feel it everywhere~ Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!~ We are all together~Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh~ Now it's better than ever~ Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh~You can feel it, we are back~ You... can... feel... it...~ And I'm so glad that we're better~ Better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Mordecai (EG): There was a time we couldn't see~ Past the differences~ Rigby (EG): That separated you and me~ And it left us on our own~ Darksteel (EG): But now you walk these halls~ And friends are everywhere~ Matau and the Skylanders: Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, oh, yeah! We are all together~Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh~ Now it's better than ever~Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh~ Now that we are back on track~ Now... that... we... are...~ Yes, I'm so glad that we're better~ Better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~Oh yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh yeah, we're better than ever~Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh yeah, we're better than ever! Beth claps her hands. Sci-Mary Beth: That was pretty good, Matau! Matau T. Monkey: Thanks. a bow Mordecai (EG): Keep the songs coming, Matau! Rigby and I are on a roll today! Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): I know why we pony up. It makes this band awesome. Rigby (EG): It sure does. Garfield (EG): If Robotboy is here, he would be amazed. Lola: He’s coming right now. Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes